


Office Hours

by AdumbDryer



Series: Weird Porn Intros [3]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Student! reader, Vaginal Sex, role play, teacher!clyde logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: Someone on the Tumblr asked about a part 2 for Room 1604 and woweeee ya'll i didnt expect this.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Weird Porn Intros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183040
Kudos: 50





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the Tumblr asked about a part 2 for Room 1604 and woweeee ya'll i didnt expect this.

_Tick tick tick_

The small clock on the desk ticks away, echoing in the tense silence. You stare down at your hands, trying to steady the trembling in your fingertips.

“So” Mr. Logan’s sharp voice cuts from behind you as he closes his office door with a _click_ , 

“You’re lookin’ for a grade bump, huh?” 

You nod quickly, unable to find the words. He saunters around you, cocky and amused, before sitting down in his own chair across from his desk. You try to fight your gaze from shifting away from his own, yet your eyes linger down to his chest. His strong chest. How many times you've felt that chest pressed against your own, hot and sweaty as he pants in your ear, whispering complete filth.

_Fuck_

You suck in a breath, trying to control the fire burning deep in the pit of your gut, throbbing need becoming more and more apparent. You know he’s just playing with you. The times you have spent with him, you’ve learned that he likes to _play_ around before finally getting to the main course. Little giggles and teasing here and there that eventually build up until he grabs you, pulling you in with a strong hand wrapped around your throat, biting into your bottom lip with a hunger that’s just so perfect. So Clyde. 

But in his office, playing at _his_ mercy like this, you’ve never done anything like this before…

“Well,” he sighs, leaning over and typing on his computer, “ let’s take a look at your grades then.”  
He clicks for a bit here and there until your profile shows up with your grades. He looks at it thoughtfully. Part of you wants to laugh, you know this is all an act. That he’s sitting in his desk trying to look intently, trying to care about work. That he’s pretending to not look down at your thighs, only lightly covered mid-thigh with a little sheer skirt. His favorite one.

How can he resist? 

He _tsks_ to himself, shaking his head, “Darlin, your grades aren't lookin’ too good. I don't think I can give you a grade bump, or at least one big enough to get you to pass.” he looks at you, disappointed.

“B-but I need to pass, please Mr. Logan-” 

“Well, what did ya expect darlin'? Ya haven't been doin' anythin' in my class, ‘cept goin' on your damn phone, and givin’ me those dirty looks of yours.” he scolds you, but you know there’s no bite to it, not when he’s looking at you like you're a present he’s just killin’ to unwrap. 

Desperate.

You look down, stricken with your bottom lip quivering, “I’m sorry Mr. Logan, I just really need this class and I really need to do good-”

“Well” he corrects, smirking. 

“-well, um.” you hesitate, before looking up at him with your best puppy eyes,

“Please even just a C, I’ll do anything,” you beg. 

He smiles, _there it is._

“Anythin’?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow.

You gulp, before nodding hesitantly. 

His look darkens soft gaze turning cold, “I’m sorry, I can't just give you a good grade, darlin’, You’re gonna have to work for it. Ya can’t keep gettin’ away with not doin’ the work in class like that and expectin’ a good grade. I don't see any way around it.” he sighs, mocking regret, 

“If you want an A, I’m gonna have to punish ya.”

The edge of arousal laced in his voice has you squirming. The sheer _dominance_ radiating off him, makes your mouth water. You try to keep it together and remain calm, but the look of primal hunger on his face is burning you up. 

You lick your lips, mouth suddenly dry, “W-what kind of punishment?” 

Your heart is pounding in excitement, toes curling at all the _possibilities-_

His eyes linger again, head tilting to the side humming to himself, thinking. Hand absentmindedly playing with a pencil, dancing it between his fingers. He happily drags out the tension as much as he possibly can, silently hoping to see you break. 

“Ya ever gotten spanked?” he asks, eyes narrowing, “Ya look like you're in need of a good spankin’.”

You shrink in on yourself, shaking your head, “No, I-I’ve never been...spanked.”

It sounds so dirty coming out of your mouth, and with the way Clyde’s gripping onto that pencil, shifting back and forth in his seat, you can tell he’s getting antsy.

Closer and closer to snapping and finally taking you all on his own.

“Well, then come here. I can show ya.” he says, beckoning you forward, “it won't hurt, I promise.” 

You start to stand up, and you see him lean back in his seat, licking his lips and running his hand along his own thigh, where he wants you to sit. 

You stop though, hesitant, “Mr. Logan I-I don't know about thi-” 

“ _Come. Here._ ” he snaps, lip curled into a snarl, gripping hard onto his thigh. 

You stand up at the command and nervously walk around to his side of the desk. You try not to stare at the straining bulge in his jeans as you stood in front of him, stiff and unsure. Waiting for his next command. Giving him those innocent eyes he loves so much.

He looks at you up and down hungrily, “Why don’t you just undress for me?” 

You look at him wide-eyed, “all the way?” 

“Mhm,” he hums, nodding. 

You look down at your clothes hesitantly, before hooking your thumbs under the waistline of your skirt and sliding it down, pooling at your feet. You started peeling off your shirt and bra but stopped at your underwear.

“Those too, darlin’,” he says, amusement in his voice. You slip them off and walk toward him. 

He sits up, unstrapping his prosthetic and setting it on the table before turning and patting his thighs, “just lie on right there baby, I promise I won't hit too hard.”   
You lie on your stomach settling yourself on his thighs, and you can feel the hard prodding of his erection poking against your stomach. Yous cunt throbs at the promise of what's to come, wiggling your hips in desperation for some kind of friction, but suddenly you felt a sharp sting accompanied by a loud _smack_.

You suck in a sharp breath in shock, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Stay still.” he hisses, and you immediately obey him, steadying yourself. He slides his big hand up along your thighs, resting on your ass, savoring the softness of your skin.

“I’ll give ya only 10 smacks, okay?” 

“Y-yes,” you nod, trying to control the pounding in your chest.

“Yes, what?” 

You gulp, “Yes, sir.” 

He groans, hand wandering around your form, groping your flesh appreciatively, “Alright, you're gonna count for me now.”

You feel Clyde’s hand spread open over the expanse of your cheek, and brace yourself for the spank, bunching your fists together, gripping onto the material of his jeans.

_Smack_

You bit your lip, trying to stifle a moan, “One.”

_Smack_

“T-two.”

Another smack, but you can't hold back the moan that escapes you. The sting _hurts_ , but the tingling sensation leaves you wanting more. 

He takes his time spanking you, letting you catch your breath and recover from the pain while switching cheeks, and you can’t help but admit how much you like submitting to him like this, how good it feels to let someone else take control knowing that you’re safe with them. 

“Almost there, baby.” he murmurs into your ear, running his hand up and down your bottom and trying to soothe the reddened skin. Your entire body is buzzing with excitement, cunt dripping with need and anticipation. You squirm a bit and let out a little pathetic whine, desperate for him to finally spread your legs open and fill you up. 

_Smack_

“N-nine.” you whimper in between pants, pushing your hips up.

“Mmm, tryin’ to get a lil more than just a spankin’ huh?” He asks smirking, and you couldn't even respond with words, just desperate whining.

He chuckles softly, “It's okay darlin’, just one more.” leaning forward, he whispers little encouragements, “You’re doin’ so well. So, so well. I’m sorry I had to do this, but bad little girls like you have to be punished. One last one now.” 

_Smack_

You let out a broken sob resting your forehead on his thigh and trying to breathe through the sting. 

“That’s my good girl.” he murmurs, running his fingers along your backside, soothing the burning skin. Leaving small kisses on the top of your head. You smile, leaning into the touch. 

His hand drifts down under your arm and pulling you up, helping you get on your feet. You stretch up, shifting your neck from side to side, but Clyde’s hand remains firm on your hip.

“Don’t worry, ‘M not just gonna hurt ya and throw ya out now, gonna have make ya feel better,” he promises, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against your own. You smile, looking into those deep honey eyes that you’ve grown to love so much. 

“Please Mr. Logan, make me feel good,” you whine softly against his lips, gripping onto his shirt and rubbing your nude form up against him, suddenly aware of how he’s fully clothed. 

That needs to change. 

“Okay, darlin’. Lean back for me right there, that’s it,” he says, placing his hand down on your lower back to keep your steady till you lout fully across his desk

You stretch out, sticking your arms out and arching your back, running your foot along his erection in his jeans and whining wantonly. Trying to show him just _how_ badly you need him. 

He sucks in a sharp breath. He’s already about to explode in his pants from getting to spank you, seeing your perky ass jiggle with each slap. It was absolutely intoxicating. but Seeing you like this, spread out on his desk, wiggling excitedly. 

He just can't resist. 

“Ya want a good grade, darlin?” he asks, smiling mischievously, “ya gonna have to show me how good ya can take this cock.” 

He unzips his fly and unbuttons his pants, shuffling them down before grabbing you by your waist and yanking you towards him. He pulls down his boxers and his cock bounces out, stiffly resting against his hip and begging for attention. 

You lick your lips at the tantalizing sight of Clyde’s cock, wiggling your hips to spread your legs wider, unable to wait any longer. 

“That’s my good girl.” he murmurs, pushing his hips forward and rubbing the tip of his cock through your soaking folds, moaning softly at just how _wet_ you can get for him. 

The little tease of pleasure nearly makes you break _god_ you can't wait any longer

“Please, C-Clyde please I want it so badly, _please just fuck me_ ,” you beg, hands reaching out and grasping for his hips, to pull him closer for friction, or just anything god-

“Okay, okay darlin’” he chuckles, “Don’t you worry now, I’ll make you feel good.” 

He loves how desperate you get for him, seeing you spread out, whining and begging for him to come fill you up, pleasure you in a way he knows only _he_ can. Makes what you two have feel so special. In a lot of ways, it _is_ special to him. 

He grips onto his cock, guiding the head through your folds once more, just to hear that last desperate whine, before he’s spearing into you. You throw your head back, a shocked moan escaping your throat at the intrusion. He leans over and rests his weight on top of you, leaving light kisses on along your collarbone and neck as you try to relax, welcoming the feeling of complete fullness. 

He nuzzles the tip of his nose along your jaw, humming contentedly before adjusting his hips, pulling out and pushing back in languidly, trying his best to be gentle with you. Oh, how he loves the warm sweet drag of your pussy on his cock. How you gasp and grip onto his cock as if you’re trying to keep him inside. It’s better than anything he’s ever experienced. 

He starts pumping his hips harder, throwing his head back, moans falling from his lips freely. You grip onto the loose papers strewn about his desk, trying to steady yourself against his hard thrusts, but he hits deep right in that good spot that makes you gasp. 

“There,” you breath out, “right there baby, oh my god, yes” 

Your whines spur him on, snapping his hips harder and harder, until the only thing he can hear in his office is the sound of skin slapping together and your cries. He

feels a bead of sweat drip down from his forehead and land on your own sweaty skin pooling down in between your breasts as they bounce with each hard thrust. 

“Clyde I’m so close I just need a little more baby, just- ah!” a particular thrust makes you melt. 

He knows what you want. What you need to finally reach the peak of your pleasure. He sees the desire for it in your eyes as you look up at him, silently begging.   
He snarls, hand reaching out and wrapping around your throat, gripping tight and holding you down against the cold hard surface of the desk. He sees you gasp, and how your eyes went wide with surprise, before rolling back in pleasure. He can feel your pulse pounding against his grip, and it feels so wrong to have you held down like this in his control, but to see your so thoroughly enjoying it, well that certainly fuels the burning arousal eating away at his patience. 

He leans close, husky voice in your ear as he tightens his grip, “How would your parents feel huh? Knowin’ their daughters out gettin’ fucked, spread open like this, all for a silly little grade.” he huffs in amusement, “You're such a good little girl. There ain't nothin’ wrong with wantin’ to please your teachers, but this-” he looks over your debauched form, “-this is just _dirty_.”

“M-Mr. Logan,” you manage to choke out and he chuckles darkly, leaving a bite under your jaw. 

“It’s okay baby girl. We’re almost there.” you pant against his grip, pushing your hips back, trying to meet his thrusts. 

Your entire body is completely buzzing with pleasure, and completely at Clyde’s mercy. You can feel yourself on the edge, _so close_ , right on the brink of orgasm, trying to seek out that last little bit. But from Clyde's increasingly erratic thrusts, short stabs inside you, he’s edging you _closer and closer-_

“Fuck, baby girl your pussy is so f-fuckin’ good, grippin’ onto me real nice and tight.” he sees you trying to sneak your hand down to your clit, and smiles, “It’s okay, you can play with your lil clit, you’re such a good girl. Your my lil girl, ain't that right?” 

“Yes, yes, Clyde _yes_ -” your voice breaks into a loud moan, rubbing your clit fervently in little circles. 

It’s all too much, and with one last thrust from Clyde, you let out a silent scream, mouth dropped open in shock and pleasure. You writhe in Clyde’s grip, savoring the overwhelming pulses of energy shooting through your body. You feel Clyde go rigid, groaning loudly in your ear, before feeling his grip loosen around your neck and body nearly collapsing on top of you. Your cunt squeezes onto him while you ride out the last of your orgasm, moaning softly when you feel the first burst of hot come filling you up. 

He pushes himself up lazily, and thrusts a couple more times, pushing his come deeper, and completely captured in the way your pussy swallows him up.

You both lie for a couple of moments, pecking little kisses on each other here and there, before you mumble against his lips, “What my parents don't know won't hurt them.” 

He chuckles, “as far as they’re concerned, you were just doin’ your duty.” he looks down at you and his gaze softens, “I-I didn't really mean that. You know-” 

“It’s okay, I know you didn't,” you reassure him, reaching out and cupping your hand along his cheek. He leans into your touch and smiles. That soft grin that makes his eyes sparkle and your heart melt. How did you get so lucky... 

“Besides, I never got to show you my office before classes ended, and I needed an excuse to, y’ know, relive some old times,” he gives you a toothy grin.

“Looks like spanking and choking are added to the list.” you smile back at him wiggling your eyebrows seductively. 

“Hell yeah!” he pumps his fist in the air excitedly, and you just laugh and shake your head at him. He can be so ridiculous, but you absolutely love him for it. 

“C’mon baby girl, let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, leaning up and off the desk, pulling you along with him. You just follow his lead, tired and spent. 

“Mmm, I wanna take a bath,” you hum, reaching for your discarded clothes. 

Clyde grabs his jacket from around his seat and drapes it across your shoulders, pulling you into him for a deep hug. You nuzzle into his chest, enjoying his warmth before pulling back. 

“We probably smell awful.” You crinkle your nose in disgust and he laughs. 

“Alright alright let’s go home. We can take a nice bubble bath together, how does that sound?” he asks, tilting his head in amusement. 

“Yes!” you squeal, jumping up and kissing him on the cheek. 

Maybe you’ll come to Mr. Logan’s office hours more often. 


End file.
